


I'll Be Watching You

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Lost Puppy [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, John did wrestling and ballet, M/M, Zero wants to learn everything about John, kind of, look at how that man fights and tell me he didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: He's starting to grow on John. Like an infectious mold that refuses to go away.





	I'll Be Watching You

"Honestly your skills are like nothing I've seen before." John tried to ignore Zero as the two men walked down the busy New York street together. "You incorporate elements most assassins wouldn't think to. Your not a big guy, no offense, but the way you move. Please tell me how you trained!"

"Ballet." John snapped ducking into the nearby McDonald's. The Japanese man continued to follow.

"Ballet? I never would've taken you for a dancer-"

"I'm not. Can you just leave me alone for five minutes? I just want to eat."

"Why didn't you say? I own a restaurant in Okinawa! I can guarantee you my food is much better."

"Unless you can make cheeseburgers. I don't want it." John went to head up to the register when he reached into his wallet and realized it was gone. "What the-?" He turned around to see Zero holding it with a smile. 

"Looks like I'm going to have to make dinner for you Mr. Wick."

"....whatever..." The man grumbled as his former assassin grabbed him by the arm. John couldn't even bring himself to protest this time.


End file.
